The Life and Times of the Kaiser
by Bay Alexison
Summary: His beginnings starts out in an odd family living situation. The night he's disowned, he has doubts over his bloodline and sets sail around the world. On his travels he finds others who suffered from his family's atrocities and they soon form what would be the Glanz Empire. The life and times of Kaiser Oblivion, from age ten to twenty-three. [Bravely Second spoilers]


**Author's Notes-** AKA The Kaiser Roll Fic. Another "Life and Times" story, this time on the Kaiser and just as long. In similar format to my Einheria fic (and misedejem's Childhood fics) except this time I added in a couple extra "Interlude" scenes because there's so much I want to add, haha. The game gave us a lot of his backstory already, but there are still some holes I want to try poking around. Want to thank misedejem for looking over this fic!

Warnings for Bravely Second spoilers ahoy.

 **Ten- Mother**

Father rarely talked to Denys about his real mother. All he mentioned was they were together one night and didn't see each other again until almost a year later and she gave Denys up to him. Of course, that response didn't satisfy him, so he went through his father's belongings to see if he could out more about her through those. Nothing of significance either. It wasn't until late this year where he was able to find what he wanted.

As Denys was about to head to bed, he caught the door of his father's study opened and overheard him and Alfred arguing. He stepped closer to the door and leaned forward, making sure to not be seen.

"I can't believe her brother would have the nerve to ask me to see them after all those years!"

"I understand your frustration, Master Griede, but I think it's worth it visiting them. Perhaps even your son might want to finally meet his mother. You're going to let Lady Isolde know this?"

"I have to. She won't be happy about this."

Denys' heart drummed in a fast beat. Mother? For a while he wanted to know more about her and now this would his chance. He couldn't contain himself.

"What about my mother?" he asked them as he stepped inside the room and brought the two men's attention. Alfred gasped while Father gave him a stern look.

"This is none of your concern," he told him.

"But I asked you about her many times—"

"And I already told you what happened. She left us, end of story."

Father leaned back on his chair, folding his arms against his chest, while Denys stared at him. An awkward cough left Alfred's throat and that brought Denys' attention.

"Your father just received a letter from your uncle mentioning how your mother's been sick lately and he wants him to come visit. I suggested you should join, too. "

"See? Alfred thinks I should come," Denys said, pointing at him.

It was his father's turn to stare. "Why do you want to see her so badly?"

Denys' eyes fell on the floor and his shoulders slumped. "Even if she turns out to be a bad person, I just want to talk to her at least once."

Looking back at his father, Denys believed he was seriously considering his proposal. Father sighed and closed his eyes. His response made Denys grin.

"Fine, you can come, but I'm not making any promises this trip would be an enjoyable one."

Before he went to bed, his father told him that he had talked to Isolde, Yew's mother, and that she would join with them, too. While they were gone, Alfred would watch over Yew. Denys didn't mind as he would finally be able to see his mother.

xxx

He, Isolde, and Father left Gathelatio the next day and headed towards Vastonia Island, which was off the coast of the Eternian region and almost a month's trip. Once the ship reached there, they headed off as Denys gazed around his surroundings in awe.

Vastonia wasn't so much different from the other port towns Denys had visited, with many vendors yelling to the bypassers to check out their products and the various ships and boats that resided. At the same time, the architecture for most buildings looked much simpler than Gathelatio's. From the folk's laughter and the children jumping, they seemed to be livelier too compared to Gathelatio's mannered-behaved citizens. Eventually the three stopped in front of a small inn called The Swinging Fish, everyone staring at the sign.

"This is where your mother and I first met," his father said to him, as if slightly nostalgic. Denys swallowed and only nodded, unsure how to respond. He glanced at his stepmother to see her pursed her lips, looking disgusted.

They stepped inside and Denys was greeted with dimmed lights. His nose crinkled over the smell of smoke, sausage, and alcohol and he coughed. Like outside, the dreary-eyed folks in here spoke in loud and cheerful voices. Isolde commented how busy the inn seems.

Denys followed his parents to the counter where a man was behind it, which he assumed to be the innkeeper. He had light blonde hair and blue eyes like him. Denys gulped.

"Welcome to The Swinging Fish, how may I…" The man's smile faded, as if he already expected him. "You got my letter."

"Indeed, I did. I brought Denys and my wife here if you don't mind."

"That's fine. I think Mariya would be very happy to see them. Come, this way."

The man gestured his hand for them to follow him and they did. He led them upstairs, the wooden floor creaking with each step they took. When everyone reached the top floor, they continued walking until he stopped them in front of a door and he knocked. Someone opened the door, and Denys' mouth dropped.

Like the innkeeper, the lady too had the same hair and eye color as Denys'. Her angular face even shaped similar to his. That uncanny resemblance made him shift his eyes away from her for a few seconds. As he looked back at her, she offered him a gentle smile.

"Hello Denys, I'm your mother."

"And I'm your uncle," the innkeeper said. "You can call me Kliment."

"Hello," Denys said to the both of them, trying to not sound meek.

His mother nodded and turned her attention to Father. "I see you have yourself another lady."

"Yes," Father said and rested his hand on Isolde's shoulder. "Isolde here insisted on wanting to see you, too."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Isolde."

"Likewise," Isolde said. To Denys, that sounded more distant than warm.

Denys' mother allowed everyone to come inside her room and Denys joined with his parents on the bed. Mother sat down on the chair next to the desk, her brother standing next with her.

"I take it you've told your family about how we've met?" she asked Denys' father.

"I've told them that I came to this island and we were only together during my very short stay."

"That's fine, as it's not too exciting." A large cough escaped from her.

Denys turned his head to catch Isolde's glare at her. He could tell she didn't like where this was going. His stepmother gave out an "ah-hem" sound.

"While I'm all for catching up old memories, I'm wondering as to why you want my husband here."

Kliment told them the reason. Before they were innkeepers, their mother was the one that was in charge of The Swinging Fish. She passed away two years ago from an illness and now Denys' mother seemed to be having the same one. His sister grew weaker each day and she couldn't help around the inn as much as before. He wanted her to get some medical treatment outside of this island, but they couldn't afford it.

"As you can see, we're in a tough situation," he continued. "Ideally, I would like her to stay with you all and go occasional visits to Eternia if needed. I know this is awkward coming from us since it's been some years you and my sister have met, but we have no other choice."

A long stretch of silence. While his parents were pondering over this, Denys already knew his response.

"I don't mind. This gives me a chance to get to know her more!"

Everyone threw him shocked looks. His mother was the most stunned of all.

"Are you sure? Did your father tell you why I left?" Denys explained how she told Father she wasn't ready to be a mother. She made a solemn nod. "I see. And you still want me to be with you? I would understand if you don't want anything with me." Another cough overtook her and she twisted her head away.

"Even though I'm upset that you left us," he said, "everyone deserves a second chance." They'd only met for a few minutes, sure, but Denys already felt bad for her.

His father and Isolde exchanged conflicted expressions. "I have no objections if you don't."

"Really? You're going to waste your money on someone who left you to care your son on your own?" Isolde yelled while pointing at Denys' mother.

"I still haven't forgiven her, but Denys has. Money won't be an issue here, either."

Isolde bit her lips, considering the offer once more. She then dragged in a deep sigh. "All right, she can live with us."

Joyed over hearing that, he bounced off from the bed and rushed off to give his mother an embrace. She returned the hug back, Denys enjoying her warmth. He was excited to bring her home.

 **Eleven- Ghosts**

The first time Denys got woken by his brother was late one night during a rainstorm. Someone was shaking him, and upon opening his eyes he saw that Yew looked scared.

"Yew, what's the matter?" he asked and sat up straight. Yew turned his away and began twiddling his fingers.

"Well, I couldn't sleep because of the rain. I went downstairs and when thunder came…" His brother raised his arms and made an explosion sound. "I see a ghost!"

Denys blinked in confusion. "A ghost?"

Yew nodded. "He wears blue clothing, white lion on his chest, and looked very intimidating."

Immediately recognizing what he just described, Denys laughed and shook his head. Yew stared at him in confusion.

"That's not a ghost, Yew. It's just a painting of our ancestor, Foundar Geneologia." According to Alfred, that painting has been around since the beginning of House Geneologia. He remembered being scared the first time he noticed that painting too, but he got used to it.

"Oh. So no ghosts?"

"No ghosts."

Yew hung his head down. "I'm sorry for waking you up, brother."

"Don't worry, I don't mind," he said while smiling at Yew.

"Is it all right if I sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course."

Denys moved aside so Yew could jump on his bed and scoot inside the blanket. He held his brother close to him and eventually they drifted off to sleep, the rain outside dying down into showers.

 **Twelve- Nikolai**

Gathelatio's sanctum, the place of worship. Despite the duchy taking over Eternia and Anticrystalism being spread around, services were still being held and open to everyone. Denys would visit the sanctum even when services weren't being held as there was one person he often talked to whenever he needed advice.

On one summer evening, Denys stepped inside the building and passed by the pews. Up above, the moonlight caused the stain glass window to burst out various colors. He spotted one man in priest attire praying in the stands, some lit candles in front of him.

"Sir Nikolai!" Denys called out when he was behind him. That made the man turn around and greet Denys with a welcoming smile.

"Master Denys. What brings you here on this fine night?"

Before Denys spoke, he took a seat in the front row of the pews. He dropped his elbows on his knees, his hands cupping his face.

"You've known my father for a while, correct?"

"Yes, when I first started as a knight some years back," Nikolai said and joined him on the pews.

"Well, before Father would sometimes say encouraging words to me and my brother even on a bad day. Now, though, he's becoming angrier, screaming at every opportunity towards all of us."

Deep in thought, Nikolai scratched his chin. "I'm pretty sure your father is under a lot stress. You bringing your mother back into his live and yours. The Anticrystalism movement from the duchy growing stronger. The Crystalguard still being ridiculed years after the duchy's takeover of the Orthodoxy."

"You're probably right. At least with me having my mother back I want to give her a second chance." Denys stared down on the floor. He had no doubt the Anticrystalism movement and the Crystalguard were big sources of his Father's stress, and him wanting his mother part of the family made things awkward. "Speaking of the Crystalguard, recently I overheard my father talking to my stepmother about the incident with House Balestra. He mentioned your name, that you're keeping something from him."

Nikolai grimaced upon hearing that. He shifted his head away for a moment. "You remember when I came to tell your father the news of Sir Balestra's death?"

Denys nodded. He was a child then, but that day still haunted him. Seeing the smoke coming outside from the mountains. A distraught Nikolai making that announcement to his father. His baby brother crying the whole night.

"Well, you know how we all thought everyone in that house died, right?" Nikolai continued. "That's not exactly true as there's someone still alive. His son, Janne, who is the same age as your brother."

"How did you know?" Denys asked, eyes wide.

"The boy's foster father, Athos Angard, came to me some months ago because I would see that boy and be reminded of Sir Balestra. He confirmed to me that indeed that's his son and he plans to tell him everything someday. I insist you don't tell this to your father as I'm sure he won't take the news kindly."

"I won't, promise." It would feel weird keeping this away from his father, but Denys no doubt was sure he wouldn't like that at all.

"Good, then." Nikolai dragged in a deep sigh, then he smiled at him. "I've seen a lot of corruption and wrongdoings during my time in the Crystalguard. However, people like you are reason why I think there's still some good in this world."

"I appreciate your kind words there, Sir Nikolai." Denys wasn't entirely convinced he could have that effect on someone, but he still smiled.

"It's my pleasure." Nikolai patted Deny's shoulder. "I'm always happy to listen."

Raising up from his seat, Denys said, "I best be going now. You have a good night."

Nikolai too said goodnight to him. As Denys made his way out of the sanctum, he told himself to try to not blame himself for his father's behavior as of late.

 **Thirteen- Bully**

Denys' skills as a swordsman had been admired by many ever since he was young. He was aware of his potential as one of the Three Cavaliers and most of his peers thought the same thing. Of course, there were some that were very jealous and wanted him to quit, but he just ignored them for the most part.

This afternoon he and Yew just got out of the bookstore and headed home. While walking through one of Gathelatio's busy streets, they bumped onto someone that looked to be Denys' age and Yew's books were dropped.

"Hey, watch where you were going!" the bypasser said as both brothers picked up the books.

"We're sorry, we were just heading home and…" Denys stopped, recognizing the person in front of him. "Hello Jameson."

Jameson was one of his peers in his training classes who would take any opportunity he had to be mean to him. Like Denys, he too came from a wealthy family and always bragged about it. He let out a smug smile.

"Well, surprise to bump into you, Denys. Nice to see your brother the first time, too."

"Isn't he one of those bullies you mentioned?" Yew said while tugging Denys' sleeve.

"Yes." Tearing his glare away from him, he looked down at his brother. "Let's go."

He and Yew were about to leave, but they only made a few steps as Jameson wasn't done.

"Honestly, why someone like you, whose parents who aren't married, join the Three Cavaliers?"

This wasn't the first time Jameson said that to him, so he breathed in to calm himself. Yew, on the other hand, wasn't going to let him get away with it.

"My brother's a thousand times better knight than you'll ever be!"

Jameson narrowed his eyes at Yew and his lips twisted. "Oh really?"

"Ah huh. I bet you lost to him in fights all the time."

"Yew, that's enough," Denys said in a firm voice. He didn't want him to get hurt.

Outraged, Jameson grunted and pushed Yew to make him fall on the ground and cried out in pain. Denys' eyes grew wide and he glared at Jameson.

"That's my brother you just pushed." Denys made one step forward to poke his finger at Jameson.

"And what you're going to do, punch me? He should apologize for what he had just said."

Clenching his fist, a part of him wanted to do just that but he decided against that. As Denys helped pick Yew up, he told him he should do as he says.

Yew's eyes shifted away from Jameson and his shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry."

A satisfied smile curled on Jameson's lips. "Good. Make sure you don't say that again."

The brothers watched as Jameson walked away. Denys sighed and shook his head.

"You're gonna let him get away with that?" Yew asked, pouting. "He didn't even say sorry back."

"It's all right, he can say what he wants. Besides, I didn't want to create a scene here." Denys ran his fingers through his hair. "Come on, let's go."

He and Yew were silent on the rest of the way home. As the day wore on, he was still upset over what had happened and wondered what if he took action instead of letting him go. He would definitely win the fight, for sure.

 **Fourteen- Confrontation**

Denys' mother had been living with them for four years now. He was grateful for that, but her presence took a great toll on the rest of the family.

Mother needed to be taken to Eternia for treatment three times so far and would stay there for a few months. She then would be released with the doctors advising she takes her medicine and that their family doctor over at Gathelatio check up on her often. Otherwise, she could still go out as long as she took it easy. Every so often Father would write to Kliment to let him know how his sister was doing.

While he and Yew got along very well, the interactions between everyone else inside the house grew cold. Both of Denys' birth parents still talk sometimes, moreso Father asking Mother if she wanted anything, otherwise there were no heartfelt conversations between them. Father and Isolde's fights grew louder whenever the subject of her came up. Denys already anticipated his and Yew's mother wouldn't get along well, but he still didn't like the way Isolde gave her disgusted glances and not allowing Yew to talk with her. Because of that, he had enough.

Denys had finished training for the day, and upon his return home he caught Alfred, Isolde, and Mother gathered around a vase that was shattered in several pieces. He asked what happened.

"Your mother here broke my vase." Isolde had one hand on her hip and the other with her finger pointing at his mother. "And not just any vase, but one that's a family heirloom!"

"I'm sorry. I was coughing and my elbow hit it." As if on cue, Mother covered her mouth and cough.

"Now, now, Lady Mariya, Lady Isolde," Alfred said. "I'll go ahead and clean it up."

"That won't be necessary, Alfred," Isolde said, folding her arms against her chest. "Mariya shall clean this mess herself."

"Wait, if Alfred said he doesn't mind doing it, then let him. Besides, Mother said she's sorry." Denys turned his head to see his mother looking down in shame and his stomach dropped.

"I don't care if it's an accident or not. She needs to learn from her mistakes."

"Why can't you be just nice to her for once?" he screamed, clenching his hands. Something inside him snapped, his feelings finally released after years of bottling them up.

Isolde's response was her hand slapping his face hard. At that moment, Father and Yew appeared and stunned looks spread across their faces. Mother and Alfred too had similar expressions.

"Why did you hurt Denys, Mom?" Yew asked.

Seeing her son like that made Isolde open her mouth and cover it. Outraged, Denys stormed out of the mansion.

The sanctum was a short distance from his home, so he went there to see if Nikolai was around. Fortunately he was and noticed him stepping inside. Denys let the priest know what had happened as he paced back and forth.

"Oh dear. That's rather unfortunate your brother witnessed that," Nikolai said when Denys was finished.

"I just don't understand why it's hard for Isolde to at least leave my mother in peace." He stopped, placing his hand on his forehead. "Sometimes I still wonder if bringing Mother here was the right decision."

"You shouldn't blame yourself for this. I'll say this once more—"

"For good measure. Yes, I get it, it's not my fault," Denys said in annoyance. Regretting for snapping at him like that, he hung his head down. "I'm sorry, that was out of line."

"No need to apologize, I understand your frustration."

As he joined with Nikolai on the pews, Denys said, "Seeing Yew's face when his mother slapped me made me realize he wasn't growing up in a good environment. I don't want him to have a pessimistic outlook because of our living situation."

Nikolai offered him a supporting smile. "I'm sure he'll be fine. Yew's a bright child."

"I hope so." Denys stared at the stain glass window above. He wasn't able to bring himself to be more positive about this like his friend was.

Denys soon left the sanctum and returned home. Upon going upstairs, he stepped inside his mother's bedroom to check up on her. He was greeted with her on her bed, reading a book. When he asked how she was doing, that grabbed her attention.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," she told him with a soft smile.

"That's good to hear. May I join?" Mother nodded, and Denys sat on the edge of the bed. He hesitated to continue speaking at first, but then he sucked in a deep breath. "I still think Isolde shouldn't have treated you like that. You deserve better."

"It's all right. I would like us to get to know each other, but at this point I don't think she wants to do the same." Just as she finished, a coughing fit took over her body. In a fit of panic, Denys grabbed a glass of water from the desk and handed it to her so she could drink it.

Hanging his head down, he thought the same thing. He felt awful that she would have to deal with this longer. Once Mother finished gulping her water, she spoke again.

"I'm glad that you have a great relationship with Yew. Kliment and I would do anything for each other, too."

Denys flinched, his breathing growing slower by the second. His eyes dropped on his lap. "It's my fault I separated the both of you."

"It's not," Mother said as she sat up more straight to make herself comfortable. "We had discussed this for a while and decided this is the best option for me. And I'm happy that we're together now."

Feeling better, he smiled and kissed his mother's forehead. As long as they have each other, that's all that matters.

 **Fifteen- Funeral**

Mother got struck down with a high fever and coughed a lot of blood, and the doctor determined the disease already spread fast. The trip to Eternia was too far for her to be treated properly, so all he could do was prescribe some medicine and hope for the best.

Denys and everyone took care of her while she rested in her bedroom. He would often give her soup, help her out whenever she needed it, or even just read to her a story. Then on one evening, she stopped moving and Denys screamed for his father to bring in the family doctor immediately. Once he arrived, he declared her dead. Denys's breathing grew heavier and he felt very dizzy.

Needing some time alone, he went inside his room and lied down on his bed. He rested his head and stared up on the ceiling while reflecting what just happened. His mother was really gone, and it was when they started to get to know one another better. Isolde won't mourn due to the two women unable to get along. Father probably still cared for her since he was shock when the doctor said she was dead. Someone knocking on his door distracted his thoughts and he asked who it was.

"It's me, Yew," his brother called out in a timid voice. "Can I come in?"

Denys didn't mind, so he told him to come in. He sat up straight just as Yew opened the door and stepped inside.

"I'm very sorry for your loss," his brother said when he was in front at him and frowned.

"It's all right." Denys forced a smile. "I'll be fine, don't you worry."

There was an awkward silence until Yew said, "It's okay to cry. I would cry if either Mother or Father died."

Hearing that made Denys speechless and his chest hurt. He jumped off his bed to wrap his arms around his brother for an embrace and sobbed.

xxx

The funeral plan lasted for a few days. Father didn't mind paying for it, but he suggested she be buried in Gathelatio's main cemetery. Denys wanted her to be buried in House Geneolgia's mausoleum, which caused his Father to be angry. He asked why as his mother didn't carry the Geneolgia name, only for him to respond she was as much as a Geneolgia as Yew's mother. After some consideration, Father said that she shall be buried in the family crypts instead and that relieved Denys very much.

On the night of Mother's wake, there was a small but intimate turnout inside the sanctum. Father and Stepmother attended along with Yew and Alfred. Several Crystalguard knights came and even Nikolai showed up to pay their respects. Her brother had been sent a letter informing him of her passing, so Denys assumed his uncle would land in Gathelatio soon. He appreciated everyone that made it to this wake.

Mother lay still inside a coffin, clothed in a dark green dress. A violet shade surrounded most of her face. While squeezing his brother's hand, Denys gazed down at her and his shoulders began to tremble. He then offered Yew a small smile, patting him on the head to let him know he would be fine.

The next day she was taken to House Geneolgia's mausoleum and to be buried next to where some of the unmarked graves were. He preferred a better spot for her, but this shall do. One of the bishops led the services, and Denys watched as his mother was being lowered to the ground. At least Mother could rest in peace now.

xxx

As expected, Kliment did make it to Gathelatio several days after the funeral. The night he arrived, Father introduced Yew and Alfred to him and showed Kliment the guest bedroom. Shortly after, Alfred cooked a special dinner for everyone and they all gathered around the large dining table. The first few minutes everyone ate in silence until Denys's uncle spoke.

"I would like to thank you for burying my sister in your mausoleum, Griede. That was very generous of you to do that."

Father stopped cutting his meat for a second to look at him. "It was the least I could do after letting her stay for a while."

Only the sounds of utensils and chewing took over once more. Denys caught Isolde avoiding eye contact with their guest all together and Yew looking gloomily on his food while he ate slower than usual. Not the first time this distant atmosphere lingered around, but Kliment joining them for tonight made it worst.

"So Uncle Kliment, how is your inn going?" he asked, starting a conversation.

"Business is going slow during this time of year, but I'm not too worried. My cousin Gregory is watching over the inn while I'm on this trip." Kliment ate another piece of the chicken and drank the glass of water. "I hear that you're in the Crystalguard. Are you liking it so far?"

"Yes," he said with a nod. "I'm always learning something new everyday."

"Denys is one of the best knights among his peers!" Yew suddenly said while chewing on his food. "He'll be a Cavalier in no time."

"Yew, not with your mouth full, especially in front of guests." Isolde shot her son a stern look. She continued to ignore looking at Kliment.

"Yes, Mother," Yew said after he swallowed, staring back down at his food.

Denys frowned at the sight of his brother like that. He couldn't think of what else he wanted to talk about, so he stayed silent throughout dinner like the rest of his family.

Some hours later, he was in his room gazing outside. Everyone else should be asleep while he wasn't tired just yet. There was a knock on the door, and he jumped out from his chair to open it. Denys took a step back when Kliment was in front of him.

"Is it all right if I may have a word with you?"

"Of course," he said, but not before swallowing hard in hesitation. Denys led him inside and allowed his uncle to sit on his bed while he went back to his desk.

"I didn't want to talk to you about this in front of your parents. Prior to your family's visit in Vastonia Island five years ago, has your father ever mentioned to me?"

"Not that I recall, no."

Kliment grunted, as if in understanding. "To be honest, that shouldn't be a surprise. I can understand him wanting to forget my sister and me until now." He deeply sighed, scratching his head. "When your mother first told me she was pregnant, I was willing to help take care of you. However, she didn't want to burden me with that responsibility and decided to leave you with your father instead. She considered visiting Gathelatio a few times after that, but decided against that in fear that you don't want to see her."

"Huh, I see." Hanging his head down, Denys was surprised that he had volunteered to be his guardian.

"Despite all that," Kliment said, and Denys looked back at him, "I did really mean it when I said I appreciate your father letting her soul rest here. Wished I could've made it to her funeral, but this will do."

"I convinced him to do so because I consider her a Geneolgia, too."

Kliment chuckled. He bounced off the bed and patted Denys' shoulder. "I'm glad to hear that." Right after, the smile on his face disappeared. "So, I'm only here a few more days but I don't mind you writing to me also. Your father lets me know what you've been up to, otherwise I really don't know much neither about you nor your brother. I would like to change that."

"That would be wonderful," he said with a smile. They then said goodnight to one another and Kliment made his leave. When alone, Denys crashed on his bed and stared at the ceiling with his arms spread wide. He looked forward to getting to know his uncle more.

 **Sixteen – Outcast**

Denys wasn't sure how long he was out. Once he woke up, his eyelids grew heavy and his throat dry, but he managed to sit up from his bed. He glanced around to see he was inside a small room. The stone walls and the weapons stored led him to believe he was in a military stronghold. His eyes then fell at his missing right arm.

Right, his arm got sliced due to that cursed demon granting Yew's wish.

What happened after that was a whirlwind to him. He remembered seeing Yew pulled out a teleport stone, and once the both of them were out of the geysers his younger brother called for him. Someone approached them, but Denys lost consciousness from blood loss and his vision went red. He probably regained consciousness for a bit, recalling two figures with him and Yew afterwards. One of them suggested he'll give him some drugs while he does an operation, and before sleep overtook him again Denys heard Yew pleaded for him to save his brother anyway he could.

Denys was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the door opening. He turned to see three people stepping inside. Two of them were fairly big men, one fairly taller than the other. The taller man wore what Denys assumed to be a pirate's outfit and he was missing an arm and leg. The other man looked more to be in the medical profession with the various vitals he carried with him. The last person with them was his brother, whose face lit up in joy and relief.

"Brother!" Yew rushed to him and wrapped his arms around Denys' waist. He smiled down at him, patting his back with his one good arm. "This pirate man here found us outside Geyser Grotto and then he brought us to his friend who helped stop the bleeding from your arm."

"Oh, I see." They let go of their embrace, and he turned his attention to the two men. "The both of you have my uttermost gratitude."

"Aye, no problem!" the pirate man said with a grin. "The name's Hayreddin Barbarossa, and my other mate here is Qada."

"Barbarossa and Qada, got it. I'm Denys." Barbarossa moved forward to shake Denys's hand and he accepted it. Just then, something crossed his mind. "If I may ask, where are we?"

"Starkfort, a military base," Qada said. "To put it bluntly, you've just crossed enemy lines mmm."

"My apologies. My brother wanted to see the geysers and he ran off when I wasn't watching. I got myself into an accident while trying to get him." So he was right in that this was a military stronghold. While trying to find Yew, he was aware of the civil war happening in the Eisenberg region and he was afraid something had happened to him. For certain the men wouldn't believe him if he told them about the Sword of the Brave. "Are you two affiliated with the Swordbearers or Shieldbearers?"

"Swordbearers if you must know, argh. However, after seeing you and your brother needing help I couldn't just turn my back away. I too lost some of my limbs, as you can tell." Barbarossa raised his hook arm up for him to see.

Swordbearers, so that meant they're from the duchy. Denys' gut sunk. He hoped they didn't know he was of House Geneolgia.

"You'll need to rest here for a few more days," Qada said as his mouth curled into a wicked smile, "but after that you're on your own hyah heh heh."

Something about that laugh made Denys' skin crawl, but he immediately brushed that off. "That's fine, my brother and I can find a ship to take us home."

Barbarossa hummed in acknowledgement. "Well, Qada and I will leave you alone. If you need anything, let us know."

As soon as the two men left them alone, Yew took a seat on the chair new that was next to Denys' bed.

"They seem like nice people. I'm glad we found them."

"I agree, on both accounts." Frowning, Denys then said, "Yew, did you tell those men we're from House Geneolgia?" His brother shook his head, and he sighed in relief. "Good. If they found that out, who knows what they'll do with us. Did you come here on your own?"

"I did. While Father was out of town, I left the house when the servants weren't watching. I was able to sneak in a ship sailing for Eisenberg, and here I am." Yew faced away from him and hung his head. "You're probably mad at me for going alone in a warzone."

"While the thought of that concerns me greatly, I'm happier that you're safe. How about your mother, though? Was she with Father, too?"

"Oh, um…" Yew's eyes flickered and he twiddled his thumbs. "About two months ago they announced they're getting divorced. They're still in the process of that."

His mouth hung open, Denys got stuck on what to say a moment there. While it didn't surprise him their marriage would end, he felt bad Yew had to experience that while he wasn't there for him.

"Your mother and I may not have gotten along well, but you still have my sympathy," he finally said. Denys ran his fingers though his hair. "Once I recover, I need to take you home. I'm sure Father won't be pleased with all of this, especially me losing my arm."

As the silence between them lingered on, Yew's mouth twitched and he swung his legs with unease. Staring at his missing arm, Denys's stomach twisted in a knot. Their trip back to Gathelatio wasn't going to be a smooth one.

xxx

When Denys and his brother returned home from the Eisenberg region, they were already greeted by their father's presence and he took them inside his study room. He was used to his icy glares, but this one cut through the very core of his spine. He glanced at Yew, his brother staring down on the floor as to avoid Father's face.

"So you come to my house without that sword?"

"Yes, so that I can return Yew back home safely."

"Not only that, you've lost your arm. How can you be a knight now?" he screamed and banged his fist on the desk.

"An artificial arm. I'm sure I can be able to find someone to…"

"Even with an artificial arm, you won't be as strong as before," Father interrupted. "And how long will it take you to learn to fight again?"

Denys grimaced and let out a grunt. While his father wasn't wrong on those points, hearing that still frustrated him.

"Denys did nothing wrong!" Yew said. He closed his eyes, tears streaming down, and clenched his fists. "I'm the one that ran away and caused him to lose his arm. If there's someone who should be punished, it's me."

"Yew…" Denys said in a soft voice. He shouldn't be shocked Yew would say that.

Long stretch of silence. Denys watched as his father furrowed his brow at them and folded his arms against his chest.

"I admire you for owning up to your responsibility there, Yew. However, I gave Denys a command and he didn't fulfill it. Because of that, I have to disown him."

Yew's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. "But, but –"

"It's all right, I already knew this would happen," Denys said while staring at his father. He then said to him, "I'll make my leave immediately."

Denys turned around and headed towards the door. His hand touched the doorknob, but he stopped when Yew wrapped his arms around him.

"Please don't leave," he sobbed. His tears began to soak Denys' shirt. Denys smiled sadly and patted his brother's head.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not welcomed here anymore." He glanced at Father, who only offered him a cold stare. Looking back at Yew, he said to him, "You would make an excellent head to House Geneolgia, Yew. Goodbye."

Denys stepped outside the room and shut the door, not looking back.

It took only a few minutes for him to pack some clothes and other necessities in a bag. Just as he was heading down the stairs, Alfred caught up to him about to leave.

"Master Denys, you're leaving already after you have just returned?"

Denys assumed Alfred didn't hear the argument from earlier. Father might tell him later, but he rather not say it. "There's something I have to take care of. Before I go, I have one request from you."

"Anything, Master Denys."

"I would like the spare key to the mausoleum. I want to give some flowers to my mother."

Alfred flinched, but he nodded afterwards. "I understand. I shall give them to you, then."

Immediately after his butler handed him the key and some flowers, Denys left the mansion and headed towards the crypts. Because of how big the mausoleum was, it took him a while to find his mother's grave even though he visited here a few times before. He kneeled down to set the flowers aside and slid his hand down on the gravestone, cold and rough to the touch. Only her name and date of death were written. As he let out a shaky breath, a familiar voice grabbed his attention.

"I still remember the night of your mother's wake very well."

"Sir Nikolai, what are you doing here?" he asked, standing up and facing him.

"I saw you opening the crypts and I followed you here." Noticing Denys missing an arm, he pointed at it and winced. "What happened to your arm?"

Denys explained what happened during his trip and between him and his father and how he said goodbye to Yew and Alfred. An upset expression crossed Nikolai's face. "I'm sorry to hear that. You don't deserve any of this."

"No need to be sorry. In fact, I think this is a blessing."

"A blessing? How so?" The priest gave him a baffled look.

"I've been having doubts about my family and the Crystalguard for a while now." He kneeled down to touch his mother's gravestone once more. "As a Geneolgia, their bloodstains have been passed down to me."

Nikolai hummed in understanding. "I don't blame you for feeling that way." He shifted his head for a second. "Come, we should head outside."

He and Nikolai didn't speak as they made their way out of the crypts. As soon as they were outside, a small breeze picked up and there were two other people that passed by them.

"Do you know where you'll be heading?" Nikolai asked. "Perhaps your uncle from Vastonia Island can help you out?"

While staring at the night sky, Denys said, "I might visit him, but nothing more. I'll also go see about getting a new arm, otherwise I don't know."

Nikolai frowned. "In that case I wish you a safe journey."

"Thanks, that means a lot. You stay safe, too."

The two men shook hands and Denys turned around. He made several steps until he heard Nikolai telling him to stop.

"Before you leave, I'll say this once more for good measure. Have a safe journey."

Denys couldn't help but smile. "I will, my friend," he said, and made his departure.

He was able to find a small boat on the docks he could use and didn't hesitate to set sail. Staring at Gathelatio from a fair distance, Denys didn't regret leaving everything behind.

Except not thanking his beloved brother for this opportunity before he left.

 **Seventeen- Grace**

Wandering around aimlessly gave Denys a lot of time to think. He hopped onto various town ports and islands whenever he needed rest, hoping to figure out what he would do next.

He decided to visit his uncle in Vastonia Island, who welcomed him with open arms. They gathered around a table, and Denys let him know how he had been driven out of his own home.

"I'm sorry all of this happened to you," Kliment said, his elbow on the table as he listened to his nephew. "You don't deserve to be kicked out like that."

"Well, what's done is done. I'm unsure of what I should do next."

Kliment's stern face softened. "Stay here in Vastonia Island. You can live here in peace as long as you like."

"I'm grateful for your generosity there, Uncle, but staying here won't help me figure that out."

His uncle gave him a disappointed look. "Well, if you ever change your mind, you're still welcome here. Oh, one more thing." Kliment scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to Denys. "I have a friend that can get you a new arm. His name's Robi, and if you mention me, he'll be more than happy to do it. Someone here should take you where he lives, it's around a month's trip through ship."

Denys looked at the note, which had Robi's name and where he resides, a port town in the Florem region called Trikgos. He thanked his uncle, putting the note in his pocket. Wanting to get fresh air, he told him he was going for a walk and rose from his seat to leave the inn.

The port town was much quieter in nighttime with most vendors closed now. There were still some folks outside, and when Denys was near the docks a conversation between two people caught his interest.

"Please, I heard you're one of the best in exorcism," one woman begged to a dark haired gentleman in a white robe.

"I'm sorry, but I don't do those anymore…" he said.

"But my son's been acting strange and I think some dark magic is in the works."

"Then I'm sure you can find another exorcist to help you out… Geist Grace bids you a good night."

He watched as the man climbed onto his boat and set sail. Somehow, that name sounded familiar… Once he figured that out, he gasped.

"Miss, did you just talk to Geist Grace?"

The woman nodded. "I bumped into him and asked him if he could help my son, but he refused."

"Do you know where he lives?"

The lady said she wasn't sure but heard rumors of him sometimes dropping by a lonely cape not far from here. Denys thanked her and went on his boat to set sail, too.

Navigating the seas through his lantern, he scanned around to see any other land. It only took him around twenty minutes until he found a blue glow from a nearby cape. After he reached there, he jumped off from his boat and stopped at the scene in front of him.

There was a suit of armor, filled with blue smoke, next to the man in the white robe. Both of them noticed Denys.

"Are you here to ask for my services, too?" he asked in a stern voice.

"No, I'm not. I recognize you as Geist Grace and I came here to talk with you."

"Don't hurt my Daddy!" the suit of armor said, preparing a fighting stance as it thrusted its spear at him. Denys backed away, taken aback how young it sounded.

"It's fine, Rev… I don't think he'll hurt us." Facing back towards Denys he asked, "So… What would you like us to discuss?"

"Several years ago, you went to perform an exorcism on a girl, but you found out she was very sick. You tried to prevent my father from taking her back home with him, but he still got away."

"Your father? And how do you know all this?"

"Does the name Griede Geneolgia sound familiar? Because he's my father."

Denys caught Geist's tight lips and clenched fists. He could hear deep breathing from him. He had an idea of what was about to happen next.

"Prepare… To die!"

Geist made no hesitation in grabbing his sword and rushing towards him. Taking his sword with his left arm, Denys blocked Geist's attack. They exchanged a few blows before Geist managed to kick him in the stomach and caused him to fall on the ground. The man pointed his sword close to Denys's throat, and behind them Geist's son cheered his father on to kill him.

"You have guts to go against me with just one arm, I'll give you that." Geist's mouth curled into a sinister smile. "Have any last words, son of Griede Geneolgia?"

Sweat trickled down on Denys' forehead. He needed to think of something fast or else he's done for. And in that moment –

"If you can change the world, would you seize that opportunity?"

"Where you're getting at?" Geist asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was driven out from House Geneolgia due to me losing my sword arm, and left despaired. Most of my ancestors only cared of greed and power that left many people suffering. I burden from their atrocities, and I hope to fix that."

Geist regarded him a moment before pulling his sword away from his face. Falling to his knees, the man broke down in tears.

"If I had just informed them about that girl's illness sooner, many lives could have been saved," he said between sobs. "When I came back home, my son died but I managed to save his soul. So yes, sometimes I do wish things could've happened differently…"

"Daddy…" the armor said sadly.

Denys frowned and his shoulders dropped. He only just met them but already could feel their pain. There was something he could do for the father and son.

"I want a world where we're free from corruption and strive to do what's right. A world where tragedies like yours won't ever happen again. Join me, and we can make that happen."

As he stood back up, Geist wiped the tears from his face and his expression changed to one full of motivation.

"Then I accept your allegiance." Geist let out his hand to shake, which Denys accepted.

"If Daddy trusts you, then I will too," Geist's son said in excitement, joining them.

Denys smiled in satisfaction. For a while he was alone, but now he gained some new allies. Geist introduced his son, Revenant, to him, and Denys did the same. Denys then mentioned how he planned to go see someone about getting a new arm, which the two were fine with coming along.

With a new purpose in life, he was determined to make that new world happen.

 **Interlude One- Arm**

Once they made it back to Vastonia Island, Denys said goodbye to his uncle and tried to find a ship that would take them to Trikgos. He managed to find someone that was willing to take them there, and so everyone set off.

It was indeed almost a month until the ship reached its destination. As they made their way toward the shop, Denys noticed the people here weren't as loud as the ones in Vastonia Island but they still conversed with one another happily and such. Further away from the port and vendors, Trikgos was a town with stone cobbled streets and buildings. It didn't take them long to find a building with the sign "Robi's Prosthetics Shop" and they entered.

Denys looked around in awe at the different prosthetic being displayed, all of them in different designs. There were two people inside, one with a prosthetic arm while the other had a prosthetic leg. They stared at Denys' group, but he ignored them.

"Oh, are all of these made out of armor like me?" Revenant asked.

"Sort of," Geist said. "They're artificial limbs for those that lost one."

While Geist was answering his son's question, Denys spotted one man sitting on a stool working on a new leg. He and his friends cautiously approached him.

"Excuse me, sir," Denys said, "but are you Robi?" The man, Robi, turned around, offering them a welcome smile.

"Why, yes I am! I see that you lost an arm there, I take it someone referred you to me?"

"Indeed, that's why I came here. You happen to know Kliment Dimesworth?"

"Kliment? Of course I do! We're close childhood buddies, and even when I left to start this business we still keep in touch. You two know each other?"

"I do. He's my uncle."

Robi's eyes flickered. "Uncle? Wait, I recall he mentioned his sister staying with her son even though she left him to his father years prior. You must be Denys, then?"

Denys confirmed that he is, and Robi rose out of his seat. He burst out laughing, giving him a tight hug.

"It's finally great to see you, Denys," he said after letting go.

The two conversed for a while. Denys introduced Robi to Geist and Revenant –the man impressed that Geist was able to save his son's soul—then said how he lost his arm in a fighting accident. Robi mentioned that he wasn't able to attend the funeral of his mother due to not hearing about it from Kliment until months later. Denys then asked him how he got into the prosthetics business.

"My mom and her family started this. I became so fascinated by their work that I decided to join in, too."

"Family businesses are always fun endeavors," Geist said with a chuckle.

"What kind of clients you usually have?" Denys said.

"All kinds. I mostly get folks from some kind of accident, but I've also been getting soldiers from Eisenberg too due to the civil war going on there. The other prosthetic mechanics are getting overwhelmed."

"Sorry to hear that," Denys said, frowning. He was aware of the war going on there and believed it was going to get worse.

"It's all right. This is why I want to do this line of work in the first place, to help. Well, I think we got some time to be acquainted. You're here for a new arm, yes?"

"Indeed. I wonder if you'll need to make a new one or have one I can use already."

"Hm, how old are you now? Sixteen, seventeen?" When Denys said he was seventeen, Robi asked if he could see his left arm. He let him have a look, the mechanic sometimes rotating his arm as he inspected. "I think I may have one for you already. Wait here."

Denys and the others waited as Robi went to another room. A minute later, he returned with a black prosthetic arm that had some red accents on it. He sat back down on the stool and let Denys touched it. The metal was slick but cold, sturdy.

"I made this some weeks ago as I wanted to try a new design. Since you mentioned you used to train as a knight, you can be able to fight again with this arm."

Denys' eyes were still fixed on the artificial arm. To fight again. The last time he wield a sword was his encounter with Geist, but he was much better with his right arm. Even if he didn't decide to go back holding a sword, having another arm would make things easier.

"When you think you can have it attached to me?" he said, and Robi grinned.

xxx

The operation took several hours due to Robi needing to make sure everything linked properly. Denys bit his lips each time he attached one of the wires onto a nervous system. It took all of his willpower to keep his body still throughout the procedure. After surgery was done, he was taken to Robi's guest bedroom so he could recover.

Robi told him that he would need to stay here at least six months for rehabilitation, which Denys was fine with. During that period, he had to relearn to use his right arm for writing, holding, throwing, and various other skills. In his fifth month, he was able to swing his sword but was far from using it properly. Not only that, he got the chance to know Robi and the townspeople better with everyone very friendly.

On one afternoon, Denys was practicing some sword swings outside. He still remembered the proper stances and footwork, and whenever he thrust his sword he made sure to not use too much force. He missed the fluidness of his arm and body as he made his move. A familiar voice stopped him.

"You're really good, Mister!" Revenant said, and Denys turned around to face him.

"I used to train in the Crystalguard for a while, but then I left. I'm now getting used to adjusting to my new arm." Denys put his sword back in its scabbard.

"Daddy used to tell me bedtime stories with knights in them! I wanted to be one for a while."

A sad smile tugged onto Denys' lips. Revenant already had high hopes for his future, only for his life to cut all too short.

"I can tell you love your father a lot. I wish I can say the same with mine."

"Your Daddy didn't treat you nice?" Revenant asked, confused.

""Our relationship is complicated." Looking at his new arm, he then said, "We'll just leave it at that."

"Oh, okay. How about your Mommy?"

"She was away for a while, but then I took care of her before she died from illness. Come to think of it, your father hasn't mentioned much about your mother."

"That's because Mommy and Daddy didn't get along very well and she left. So, I don't really have any memories with her."

Denys frowned. "Sorry to hear that."

"It's all right. As long as I have Daddy, I'm happy." Pause. "Daddy says lunch is ready and wants me to get you."

While he followed Revenant back inside the shop, Denys thought how he enjoyed his conversation with Revenant there and that he was a sweet kid. He wouldn't mind talking with him more.

xxx

By the sixth month of rehabilitation, he was ready to leave. On his last day in Trikgos, he, Geist, and Rev were saying goodbye to Robi in the port before they were about to set off.

"I'm sad to see you go. It had been a fun several months spending time with you," Robi said.

"Likewise," Denys said, smiling. He lifted up his new arm. "With this arm, I can get started on my goal of building a better world." A few days after getting his new arm, Denys had told him about his aspirations and reasons for that, which Robi supported.

"Glad I can be of a help there." Robi's face softened. "You and your friends stay safe. And don't push yourself too much with your new arm, there," he said, and Denys responded he would make sure to take it easy.

"There's no need to worry as nothing will befall us," Geist said, cracking a smile.

"Yeah what Daddy said!" Revenant said, sounding cheerful.

"Good, that's what I want to hear." Robi nodded in satisfaction.

As everyone turned silent, Robi patted Denys' shoulder and both men exchanged encouraging looks. Robi stepped aside, and Denys joined with Revenant and Geist towards the ship. Before the ship set sail, they stopped at the docks to wave to him goodbye with Robi returning the gesture.

 **Eighteen- King**

Not long after Denys got his new arm, he and Geist traveled to find more recruits. They were able to convince some folks who were affected by the Crystalguard and the Orthodoxy to pledge their allegiance to him. Their following was a very small one, but he was certain more would join.

The problem was how he would accomplish his ideals. To build a better world…His bloodline was the source of all of this pain. And because his forefather started all this, he needed to be rid of. Luxendarc was a world full of magic, so it should be possible. He recalled his brother interested in various forms of that, one of which was Time Magic. There should be a powerful time mage that could help him, and he thought of the perfect person for that.

"You're going to ask the King of Ancheim to teach you Time Magic?" Geist asked in shock. Denys told him his idea while they were staying in a ship sailing towards the Harena region.

"That's what I've been contemplating. With his skills, I can perhaps be able to make this dream a reality."

"So going back in time, huh? Who would have thought you would be the type swayed by magic." Geist paused. "I've heard he's a supporter of the duchy…Would the king truly lend his support to you?"

"I'm aware this is a long shot, especially with my father's past with the duchy." Denys fixed his gaze on his artificial arm, twisting it. "Perhaps me leaving House Geneolgia might convince him to our side."

"Oh, we're gonna see the king?" Revenant asked.

"Maybe, but it's best we don't bring you with us. I'm sorry, Rev."

Revenant sighed in disappointment, hanging his helmet head down. "No fair!"

While Geist explained to his son why it wouldn't be a good idea for him to see the king, Denys stared up at the ceiling. The waves began rocking the ship harder than before. A part of him was nervous in meeting King Khamer, but he wasn't going to back down now.

Another few days passed until they reached the Harena region and made their way towards Ancheim. This wasn't Denys' first visit to the city, yet he still gazed in awe at the various windmills and clocks running. The humidity was just as intense the last time he dropped here too, but at least the windmills made going outside bearable. When he and Geist made it to the royal palace, they were blocked by two guards.

"Halt, what business you have with King Khamer?" one of the guards asked.

"I'm Denys Geneolgia and I would like to have a word with Your Majesty."

"Wait, so you're from House Geneolgia?" the other guard asked, and Denys confirmed that he way by pulling out a ring, which had a lion sigil, from his bag. The two guards exchanged baffled looks, then they nodded at one another. "Wait here."

He and Geist waited a moment until the guards returned, telling them that King Khamer would like to see them. After Denys thanked the guards, they stepped inside and took the stairway that led to the king's throne. Another guard inside told them the king was just to their left, so they moved a little further until he was right before them. Denys couldn't help but admire the king's attire and crown resembling clockwork, just like the city he ruled. Both men kneeled down out of respect and rose up when he spoke.

"I've been informed a member of House Geneolgia wants to speak with me. What brings the both of you here?"

Denys swallowed, but he relaxed his shoulders to not make himself too nervous. "Your Majesty, I've come to ask you in support of my cause."

"And what kind of cause is that?" King Khamer asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Denys explained how he left House Geneolgia due to its history and planned to fix that. He also mentioned about having some followers already, including Geist. As the king listened in with great interest, he scratched his chin. "I see, because you feel responsible for the Orthodoxy's wrongdoings you're trying to gather some forces to go against them. In that case, isn't your cause exactly the same as Anticrystalism?"

"I actually don't plan to take them down, at least not in the way you think. I'm more focused on encouraging justice instead of spreading philosophy against an organization, especially one my family was the influence of for generations. I deny this world's ill fallen ways."

"Ah yes, I'm aware of your family's influence." King Khamer leaned back on his chair. "Deny this world's ill fallen ways, huh? And how will you accomplish that?"

"With your help, Your Majesty. I want to go back to the past, and I heard that you know Time Magic. If you take me as an apprentice, I will be uttermost grateful. "

His proposal caused King Khamer to make a stunned face. "While that type of magic is my specialty, I don't think it fits with what you desired. I can stop and move forward time, but not go backwards except certain conditions. Unless…You know what, forget I said that last word."

"Unless, what?"

The king looked hesitant to tell him, but he then sighed. "My father, the last king here, told me of an artifact that could turn back time with the help from the crystals, or so the legend says. He tried to find it, but with no success. That's why I'm led to believe it's nothing more than a fairy tale."

"Do you know its name at least? That way I can research it."

"I'm afraid I can't recall what it was referred as. It has been so long since I remembered that artifact."

Denys considered asking more about that artifact, but he decided against it. Some things sounded too good to be true.

"If I may…" Geist said, jumping in the conversation, "I was one of the folks that were affected by the atrocities of House Geneolgia and the Orthodoxy. However, I pledged my life to him after he told me how much he wanted to change Luxendarc from all the corruption."

King Khamer looked as if he had recognized him from before. "You're Geist Grace, am I correct? The infamous exorcist?"

Geist gave a low chuckle and bowed. "The one and only. As you can see, even I believe in this man's cause."

While they waited for the king to respond, he rested his elbow on the throne chair's arm. "Your ideals are sound, and I can see why you were driven away from your noble standing. Unfortunately, I'm afraid I can't back up your cause, nor teach you Time Magic for that purpose."

Denys gritted his teeth. He already had a feeling he wouldn't be able to convince him, but it was still a hard blow. He and Geist bid farewell to the king and left the palace.

"I apologize for not able to sway the king to your side…" Geist said when they were outside.

"It's fine, that was very ambitious of me to attempt that."

"Ah, so you're an ambitious man, too."

An uneased feeling sunk in Denys's gut. For now, Time Magic was out of the question. With their business with the king finished here, they headed out of Ancheim.

Not everyone would agree to his ideals or methods. That motivated Denys to work harder more than ever to make sure he accomplished his goal.

 **Nineteen- Nightmares**

Denys managed to find more followers, including two new important ones—Bella and Cú Chulainn. They were an interesting pair, and he believed their skills could be of good use. Bella was proficient in magic while her vassal loved to use all sorts of weapons on his foes. Having started taking up the sword once more, he often trained with them along with Geist and Revenant.

The group stopped at a beach in the Florem region on one of their training sessions. He went against Bella and Cú while the Graces were watching them. Some minutes after the fight had started, the sorceress spread her arms wide and heat formed around her. Denys rolled on the ground, dodging just in time while the flames flew pass him.

"You've done well avoiding Milady Bella's magicks!" Cú said. "But can you handle my own assaults?"

As soon as Denys got back on his feet again, he blocked Cú's successive blows from his spear. Cú then tossed two weapons, an axe and katana, at him, which Denys was able to dodge away from. While he tried to catch his breath, this gave the opportunity for Cú to kick his stomach with his hooves and the wind knocked out of him. He crashed on the ground, his back aching.

"Milord! Please pardon my last kick there!" Cú said when he rushed to him. "I didn't mean it! To be that powerful!" He stretched out his hand to Denys and helped him get up.

"Don't worry, I've had been through worse in Gathelatio." Pain still coursing on his side, Denys cringed and rubbed on the bruised area.

"Seems like you're getting the hang of battling with your new arm there," Geist said when he and his son approached them. Bella was last to join in, clutching to her doll, Donna, protectively against her chest.

"It still feels funny, but at the same time familiar, too." Denys moved around his artificial arm's wrist.

"These things take time!" Cú said with a laugh. "You'll be a warrior! Like me! In no time!"

Nodding, Denys knew for sure Cú was right on that. His optimism there was endearing. After taking a moment to recover, he went back to training the rest of the day.

xxx

 _He found himself back in the geysers again. The bubbling pools, the humid air, the loud monsters, the bursting steams. His brother pleading to the demon._

" _With your power, finally Father will finally accept my brother as his true heir!"_

 _Yew mentioned wanting his brother to come back home and them live together forever and ever. He wished for that too, but not like this._

 _The demon's blade sliced through his arm with ease. Too much blood already spilled on the ground. Yew's scream had him shaking more than the pain he endured._

" _Not only whom you hold most dear has suffered, but you too shall feel pain far worse."_

 _The demon's blade this time poked through Yew's stomach. His eyes flew wide, blood dripping from his mouth. Yew's body crashed on the ground. The demon vanished, but not without laughing in delight._

" _Yew..? Yew!"_

Denys jolted up with a scream, sweat pouring on his forehead. His heartbeat grew more rapidly by the second. Realizing that was just a nightmare, he let out a deep breath. The campfire his group had set up earlier burned fiercely against the nighttime backdrop.

Everyone else still slept while Bella wasn't in her sleeping bag. He swung his head to see her standing on the edge of the ocean. Curious, he fully stood up and moved to where she was.

"Can't sleep eitheEer?" Bella's doll asked when Denys was close to them. He shook his head.

"I just woke up from a bad dream."

Bella remained silent, so her doll spoke again. "I seEEee. I've been having nightmaaAares myself."

Denys swallowed. He already knew what sort of nightmares Bella was talking about. "When your village burned down, correct?"

"It's been months since I had it," Bella said in her usual quiet voice, pausing every few words. "The sin I did will never leave me alone."

Clenching his fists, Denys had felt responsible for all this when he first met her weeks ago and still does today. Her story, like Geist's and Revenant's and Nikolai's, was why he wanted to go forth with his plan.

"You remember what I told you upon our first meeting?" he asked. That made Bella gasped, shifting her head slightly.

"That I was a fool. Crying over the past for so long."

"Yes. We all have our nightmares, but we can't let them hinder us. As I've said, I'll make sure these past wrongdoings won't happen again."

There was a short silence between them until Bella said, "I want to thank you. For giving me a new purpose for living." She smiled a little, and Denys' face softened too.

"It's my pleasure." He gazed up at the sky, remembering the night he left his home. Couldn't let that hinder him indeed. "We should get back to sleep, then."

 **Twenty- Sapp and Piddler**

Denys had been keeping up with any news concerning the duchy and a few things had popped up. Two people, wind vestal Agnès Oblige and Norende survivor Tiz Arrior, were able to singlehandedly defeated two of the Sky Knights. King Khamer, whom he had met two years ago, apparently was abdicated from his throne. Florem had held a beauty contest and Agnès entered, but with not much fanfare. The war between the Shieldbearers and Swordbearers about to reach its end, all the while Swordmaster Kamiizumi went missing.

And while all that happened, his underground army continued to grow.

He had almost two hundred followers now that scattered across the globe. Communication was hard to manage due to that, but Denys was still able to keep up with updates how they were doing. He visited one of those bases but wished he hadn't.

In the middle of the Florem region, a few of his followers were staying in a town not far from the capital. He and his group waited in a forest just outside the town gates.

"I'm bored!" Revenant said, sitting down next to a tree.

"How long must we keep waAaitinggg?" Bella's doll complained, too.

"I'm sure they should arrive any moment now," Denys said. He went back to reading the newspaper he picked up earlier today and one particular headline caught his interest. "Well well, finally he kicks the bucket."

"Beg your pardon?" Geist asked, raising an eyebrow. Denys handed him the newspaper, and immediately the exorcist chuckled. "Griede Geneolgia, lord of House Geneolgia, passed away in his sleep last night due to an illness. It also says here that he's survived by his son Yew Geneolgia and he's to be the new heir."

"The lions now mourn the loss of their leader," Bella said. Behind her, Cú grunted in agreement.

Remaining silent, Denys already expected that to happen. The lions would indeed mourn, yet he didn't feel sad over the loss of his father even though he knew him longer than his mother. Actually, he was glad that man wasn't among the living anymore.

Good riddance, then.

After a moment, he spotted two men rushing towards them. They saluted once they reached the group.

"Sergeant Sapp and Private Piddler ready to report, Sir!" Sapp said. He and Piddler were the ones the group had been waiting on.

"Can you tell me the status of what's going on in Florem shortly after the festival?" Denys asked.

"Well, Sir, it seems that all the duchy officers disappeared and the hairdyes and hairpins aren't being sold anymore. Probably the meddling kids you told us about have something to do with it."

"Yeah, Auntie and her friends!" Piddler, the other man, said.

"That's not her name you fool," Sapp said, glaring at him.

"But isn't that what we normally call our aunts?" That earned Piddler a smack on the back on the head from Sapp.

"Oh, guess that's why we didn't see that many soldiers from the Bloodrose Legion," Geist said.

"How about the water crystal? Any status on that?" Denys asked next.

"Oh, the water missiles? We haven't seen those yet."

Sapp rubbed on his forehead, sighing. "The water crystal hasn't been harmed since it had been awaken, Sir."

"Thanks for letting me know, Sapp. Continue monitoring any other changes the Florem region is experiencing. You're dismissed."

"Sure thing, Sir. I wouldn't want to be 'mon' or 'touring' from behind. I'll make sure to bring apple carts this time!"

"I think that's enough from you, Private," Sapp said, annoyed once more. The two men did one last salute before making their leave.

"Such entertaining fellows!" Cú said with a laugh. "They never fail to amuse me!"

"Do you reaAaally trust them with this task?" Bella's doll asked.

"It seems things have been peaceful in Florem, so I'm not too worried. Besides, I have other men keeping tabs, too. Let's all move out."

Once everyone did just that, Denys sighed to himself and shook his head. They should handle staying in Florem a while longer, or at least not mess anything up.

 **Twenty One- Anne**

"The ultimate breakfast is sausages! With ham! And eggs!"

"Nah-ah! Pancakes with grape jelly, whip cream, and bananas is the best breakfast meal."

"Pancakes are fine and swell! But sausages and eggs are much heartier! FOR A WARRIOR!"

Denys and his group were resting inside a cave, gathering around the roaring campfire. For the past ten minutes, Revenant and Cú had been arguing which food was best for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and even snacktime. He shook his head, believing this was getting ridiCúlous. Luckily Geist changed the subject.

"Denys, you mentioned wanting to get more people joining your cause." Geist leaned back on the wall, folding his arms together. "Perhaps round up some of the duchy's soldiers?"

"That's what I've been considering, yes. With most of the Duchy of Eternia's top officers seemingly gone, that shouldn't be a problem."

"Where should we start?" Bella asked while stroking Donna.

"I'm not sure yet. All the regions probably still have some duchy soldiers scattered around." Denys wanted to think this through more, so he pulled himself up and excused himself for fresh air.

Upon leaving the cave, a cold breeze passed through him. He moved several steps before stopping to gaze at the sky, a full moon tonight despite the tall trees looming over him. Denys scratched the back of his head.

"Am I truly the right person to bring forth a new world?" he said aloud to himself.

"Oh, but you are Denys Geneolgia…"

The instant he heard that, Denys swung around. In front of him was a fairy with black wings and black clothing.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" he asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"I'm Anne, a cryst-fairy! I appear before you because I sense your great passion in changing this world. You want to get rid the horrible atrocities House Geneolgia had caused, right? What if I say I know a way you can do just that?"

Denys still fixed his glare at her. "Have you been spying on me this whole time?"

Anne giggled, her hand in front of her mouth. "Maybe, but that's not important. Anyways, so there's this artifact called the Compass of Space and Time where you can go back in time. However, you would need to do an extra step to make that work, and that's awakening the crystals"

"Compass of Space and Time? Awaken the crystals?" Although skeptical, that did caught Denys' attention. He heard all of this before… His eyes grew wide. "I remember the former King of Ancheim mentioning this to me when I asked him if he would teach me Time Magic. He said in the end it's a fairytale and that I can't go backwards to the past like that."

"So you have heard of it before. Well, I can assure you the compass's the real deal. Us cryst-fairies are aware of these things. "

After a moment thinking over Anne's offer, he said, "It is true that I want to fix what my family had started. My desire is to see my forefather and kill him with my own hands. And yet, I'm still not entirely sold that's possible."

A disappointed look appeared on Anne's face, her hands on her hips. "Let's put it this way, then. If you know the compass does indeed exists, would you do anything no matter how immoral your actions might be?"

"Of course," he said immediately.

"Even sacrificing your friends? Your little brother?"

Denys' heart drop. When he had convinced his friends to join him, Denys already had an idea they were willing to risk their lives for him. Yew, however…

If his convictions were to be tested, he would see it through until the very end even if it hurts.

"Yes, to both."

"Good, then. Perhaps this will change your mind." Anne flew closer to Denys's face, her tiny hand touching the tip of his chin. "To deny this miserable world and build a new one in its place! To rewrite the past and forge a new future—this is your duty! No matter what the sacrifice, no matter how terrible the deeds you may do...we must change this world for the better!"

This time, her words were much more convincing. Those were his ideals when he had first set out on his own, and after wandering around the globe for so long he finally found the light in the tunnel. His lips Cúrled into a grin.

"Yes, together we'll change this world. I would be honored if you join me in making that dream a reality, Anne." As Denys opened the palm of his hand, the fairy landed there and beamed at him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

xxx

Denys and Anne went back to the cave together with everyone surprised at his next guest. He told them everything about their conversation, including the compass.

"Ah yes, I do recall the king talking vaguely about that," Geist said. "To hear that it really does exist changes things."

"To go back in time. It all sounds too true," Bella said, clutching her doll tighter against her chest and lowering her head.

"I thought the same," Denys said, "but Anne convinced me it's my destiny to change this world for the better."

"Do you knoOow where iIit is, though?" the doll asked.

"I don't," Anne said. "There have been ancient tomes that proved its existence, however. So, what is your guys' plan?"

"We're thinking of gathering some of the Duchy of Eternia's troops, but we aren't sure where to start."

"Duchy of Eternia, huh?" Anne began tapping her chin. "Oh, how about Ancheim? I heard lots of troops are still there and you can perhaps even steal some of their war machines the duchy's been working on."

"There's a chance we might have to clash with those soldiers with force," Geist said. "Depending if we get outnumbered… Do you think your men might stand a chance against them?"

"Many of those men were former Crystalguard knights. I have confidence we'll take them down with no problem."

"Anchiem sounds good enough to me!" Cú said. He pumped his fist. "The more the merrier, I say! To arms! TO ARMS!"

Geist, Revenant, and Bella too approved with that arrangement. As for Denys, he nodded in agreement.

"Very well, then. Tomorrow we set sail for Ancheim. "

Anne twirled around and clapped her hands. "Splendid. Ah, before you do that, though, may I suggest you have yourself a new identity?"

Denys quirked an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"You've been gathering up some supporters, yes? I think a new identity will make you more a force to be reckon with, and we're about to embark something huge here. In addition, you're not the man you once were before leaving House Geneolgia."

He pondered Anne's words for a bit, then said, "You're right, I'm not the man I once was. It's time that I put the past behind me." He released his sword from his scabbard, raising it in front of his face. "From now on, I shall be referred as Kaiser Oblivion, leader of the Glanz Empire. Together, we shall deny this world and everything in it!"

"No matter what, I'll always be by your side Your Majesty," Geist said and pulled his own sword up. His son followed the same gesture, lifting his axe.

"We too had pledged our allegiance to your cause. And we plan to still keep up with our bargain," Bella said as she made a step forward.

"Indeed we have!" Cú said, raising his spear. "Glory to the Empire!"

Everyone else chanted "Glory to the Empire!" as well with great enthusiasm. Like the night Geist and Revenant first joined him, Denys—no, Oblivion now— let out a pleased grin. In just one night, his cause went off to a new direction that he looked forward to very much.

 **Interlude Two – Blood**

Four months after Oblivion's forces had stormed Ancheim and gain more supporters, his empire continued to grow. He next visited Eisenberg where more soldiers would reside, specifically the former Swordbearers. They too were moved by his ideals and joined his army. Of course, even as kaiser there were those that refused to join his cause.

Just recently Oblivion gained a new recruit, Minette Napkatti. He found out she had a gift of communicating with cats and that they could eavesdrop on people's conversations. Using that to his advantage, he let her cats spy on some men. While she and Bella were away, Oblivion, Anne, and the other officers had been waiting outside of Hartschild.

"So Minette's cats picked up some juicy information within the city?" Anne asked, and Oblivion nodded.

"They were old friends of someone I know, and I want to confirm something with them."

"Will they be joining us?" Revenant asked.

Oblivion opened his mouth to answer, but stopped himself when he caught Minette and Bella with two men in tow. Minette used her axe's handle and Bella her rod to poke their backs as they continued moving.

"Minette and her little kitties found these mew outside talking about their treasure," she said when they were in front of them. "Donnya there scared them good."

"Excellent work Bella and Minette," Oblivion said. Minette in partiCúlar he patted her on the head, which made her purr.

"What's the meaning of this?" the man asked glaring at them. Bella poked him with her rod once more.

Oblivion made a few steps forward to have a closer look at them, pushing his mask a little more upwards. "You two were former friends with Sir Nikolai Nikolanikov. Hector and Boris, correct?"

"How did you know?" the other man asked, wide eyed. His friend shared the same shocked expression.

"Nothing gets in the way of Minette's informeowtion superhighway," Minette said, smirking.

After a reluctant silence from them, Boris, the one Bella just poked earlier, spoke. "Yes, but that was long ago. Hector and I since then parted ways with him. Do you know him?"

"We were close friends for a while, and I still consider him so today. Nikolai told me how he and his friends tried to reform the Crystalguard, but they since then befallen to greed and corruption. Tell me why that was the case."

Both men hung their heads down. "The both of us had intended to help Nikolai change the way the Crystalguard was handled, really we were," Hector said. "However, as you said, we were swayed by bribes from other knights. Boris and I originally agreed so our families could live a comfortable life, but the temptation grew stronger and stronger. Eventually we left the Crystalguard with our spoils and been in hiding ever since."

"Those mew have been very naughty kitties. What nya going to do with them meow, Your Meowjesty?" Minette asked, tilting her head. She gripped her axe tightly.

While deciding on the men's fates, Oblivion glanced around to see Bella holding Donna against her chest. Anne rested her hands on her hips, her lips twitching. Revenant, Geist, and Cú looked on with great interest.

"Would you believe me if I say there's a way to deny the past and atone your sins?"

The pair exchanged one another baffled looks, and Hector raised an eyebrow at Oblivion. "Where you're getting at?"

"I realized I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Kaiser Oblivion, and my goal is to rid of this world's injustice by going back in time. If you join me and my army, you will have a chance to fix your mistakes."

"Going back in time? Are you a Time Mage or something?" Boris asked.

"He's not," Anne said, "but as a cryst-fairy I know that it's His Majesty's duty to rewrite history."

Hector and Boris glanced at each other once more. Their response was unexpected when Hector spat on Oblivion's face and grunted.

"Duty, huh? While that sounds nice and all, this is the path my friend and I have chosen. We tried and failed, and you'll meet with the same fate. The Crystalguard's beyond redemption."

"Oh, this is unacceptable!" Anne said and scowled. "Are you going to let them get away with that? I say, execute them."

"I agreeEee." Donna said, floating away from Bella's arms. "They should be puUunished."

"Whatever Milady decides I'm in full support!" Cú said. Their responses made Oblivion flinch.

"Go ahead, do it," Boris said, his face showing no signs of fear. "We deserved it anyways after betraying Nikolai like that."

Oblivion stared tentatively at them. Someone not joining his cause was one thing, being rude like that was another. Not only that, they had hurt his close friend. He pulled his sword out and raised it up, only to be stopped by Geist .

"Wait, Your Majesty! Let me do it. I would rather your hands not be spilled with more blood that your ancestors have tainted."

"Geist…" Oblivion's face fell, his breaths getting heavier. He glanced at the men to see their expressions still hadn't faltered. "Very well, then, my friend."

"How noble of him! To do this deed instead!" Cú said.

A sinister grin cracked onto Geist's lips. In one fell swoop, he twirled around and used his sword to slash at Hector and Boris's throats. Blood splatted on Geist's robe and face, and both men dropped dead on the ground. Everyone stared down at the corpses—there were deep cuts on their throats and their eyes stared at the sky, as if they were waiting for some sort of entity to grace them.

"Way to go, Daddy!" Revenant cheered, pumping his fist.

"We'll dispose their bodies into the ocean," Oblivion said. "Cú, Revenant, carry them with you."

Cú had Hector on his back while Revenant flung Boris on his shoulder. As everyone made their leave, Oblivion glanced at Geist to see he didn't wipe the blood off his face. He swallowed, dread overtaking him.

 **Twenty-Two- Kaiser**

Oblivion believed in his empire's might but wondered if there was a way he and his officers could get stronger. Fortunately, Anne had let him know of a hoard of asterisks—which Oblivion had heard before thanks to him keeping an eye on the duchy officers—within the Kustra Archipelago and he and his officers immediately raided there. They were able to find several, which pleased him very much.As he hung the asterisk around his neck, a warm sensation overwhelmed him and a new found of strength he never felt before. His other officers too felt the same thing when they first tried out their asterisks.

Not only had they found the asterisks but also what would be the Glanz Empire's new headquarters, the Skyhold. Often in the Skyhold's Heaven Path area Oblivion and his officers would train with one another. For today he was testing his abilities against one of the more recent recruits, Aimee Matchlock.

"Your marksmanship is as impressive as always," Oblivion told her in between deep breaths. They had been training for almost an hour already.

"I appreciate the sweet talk there, y'majesty," Aimee said, smirking, "but I'm just warmin' up." She raised her gun, which was already engulfed in flames, and shot a few bullets at him.

"Blinding Light!" Oblivion swiped his sword and a bright light flashed up that made the bullets disappear. "Noble Eagle," he then yelled out, bursts of energy coursing through him like electricity.

"Tryin' to get the upper hand, huh? Ya do know I have an advantage too, right?"

Aimee shot more bullets at him, and he winced when those hit his shoulder and back. While she tried to recover her breathing, Oblivion took this opportunity to do another Blinding Light that struck straight at her. Dropping in one knee, Aimee bit her lips and grunted. Before she could get fully up, Oblivion thrust his sword close to her face.

"I think that's enough for this afternoon," he said, holding out his other hand to her.

"All righty, then." Aimee accepted his hand and Oblivion pulled her back up. "For a guy with a strange arm like that, you got me good there."

"I'll second that the kaiser held himself well there," another voice said. They turned around to see Angelo in front of them. He was another recent recruit, an excellent chef able to make deadly sweets.

"Darlin'!" Aimee's face lit up and she rushed towards Angelo, giving him a tight hug. "What'cha think of my performance out there?"

"You did marvelous there, too, Aimee." Angelo's cheeks flushed.

As Oblivion witnessed that, he smiled a little. They had only been in his forces for a short period, but he could tell how much Angelo and Aimee cared for one another.

"What brings you here, Angelo?" he asked, his face more serious now.

"Oh, did ya finish makin' those delicious pancakes for us?" A delighted expression crossed Aimee's face.

"I actually did, but that's not why I'm here. One of the soldiers informed me that two special guests have arrived and they're waiting in your throne room."

Aimee furrowed her eyebrows in confusion while Oblivion's mouth twitched. He gave a single nod.

"I'll be heading there right now."

"Can we meet with those guests, too?" she asked.

"That's fine by me," Oblivion said after some brief consideration. He made his leave, Angelo and Aimee following behind.

It didn't take long for them to reach the throne room, and when they did two men were waiting inside. One looked to be the same age as his younger officers. The other man looked much older than Oblivion remembered, but he still recognized him very well.

"Nikolai," he said in a low voice.

"Master Den…" Nikolai stopped himself there and cleared his throat. "Your Majesty. It's been so long."

"You two know each other?" Angelo asked.

"We go a while back, yes, but that's a story for another time." Oblivion crossed his arms. "So I take it you accepted my gift I had sent you?"

Nikolai pulled out his chain that hung around his neck, which had an orange asterisk on it. "I was surprised at your proposal, but after some self-reflection I decided to join your cause."

"I see." Looking at the other guest, Oblivion asked, "And what is your reason for coming here with Nikolai, my friend?"

"I have my reasons, but I promised to someone I'll keep this to my grave," he said. "All you need to know is the old man here mentioned you're going against the Crystalguard and that I can have my vengeance. Oh, and you can call me Janne Angard."

"Vengeance, huh?" Aimee had one hand on her hip. "I can't blame ya as I too want revenge on those that destroyed my home."

Angard… That surname Oblivion already recognized. He put the pieces together.

"Aimee, Angelo, can you two give us a moment?"

"Aw, but my darlin' and I only just met 'em," Aimee said, pouting.

"There's a chance for that later. Right now, I want to discuss something private with them."

"As you wish Your Majesty," Angelo said. Once he and Aimee left the throne room, Oblivion spoke.

"You want revenge on House Geneolgia. Am I right, Janne Balestra?"

Janne flinched. "How do you know my true name?"

"I still remember as a child seeing smoke coming from the mountains and Nikolai giving news of your father's death to mine." Oblivion glanced at Nikolai, who hung his head slightly down. "He had told me of one member of House Balestra still alive and being raised by a squire. I actually suggested Nikolai to recruit you since I heard of your fencing skills during your time in Al-Khampis."

Raising an eyebrow at him, Janne asked, "You said Nikolai spoke with your father. Don't tell me you're from House Geneolgia?"

"Formerly I was Denys Geneolgia, but I denied that name long ago due to the atrocities my family had caused. I'm disgusted with my house as much as you do."

Janne regarded him a moment. Hands on his side, he chuckled. "Huh, so that's how it is. Who would have thought I'll finally get to meet a relative of Yew's."

"They went to the same school together," Nikolai said. "Janne returned to Gathelatio over a year ago, and Yew just came back recently. Both boys are now in the Crystalguard."

"Right…" Hearing his brother's name caused Oblivion to frown. It wasn't a surprise that Yew would join as he inspired to be one of the knights thanks to him. Would he find out the truth soon enough? He shook those thoughts off. "The both of you will be valuable assets to my cause. With those asterisks I gave you, we'll be able to rewrite history and make sure those tragedies never happen again."

"I'm in," Janne said immediately. "This better be worth it."

"I already pledged myself to you when I accepted this asterisk, Your Majesty," Nikolai said as he made a few steps forward and raised his staff.

Grinning, Oblivion was glad at this turn of events. With them by his side now, he was even more confident this plan would definitely work.

 **Twenty-Three- Yew**

"Denys, Denys!"

Yew's cheerful voice caused Denys to stop and turn around. He was about to go upstairs before seeing his brother running towards him.

"What is it Yew?"

"Look what I drew!" Yew handed him a piece of paper, which was a drawing of both of them. Denys wore a suit of armor and had a sword in hand while Yew stood by his side. "When you become a Cavalier we can form our coup de gravy! You'll be the Noble Eagle and I'm the Soaring Falcon."

"Coup de gravy, huh? "Denys said with a chuckle. Already at age eight his brother's drawings were getting better. He may not get along with Isolde all that well, but Yew was lucky to have a talented artist mother.

Yew flashed him a proud smile. "I want you to keep it so that we're always together, brother! It's my way of showing how much I love you!"

"Of course I will." Denys bent down to pat Yew's head. "And I love you, too."

xxx

Almost a week had passed since Oblivion's surprise visit during the peace treaty ceremony. After checking with his officers to make sure they watch over Pope Agnès, he went back to his throne room and stood in front of the balcony. He pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket, a drawing Yew gave to him several years ago.

In the drawing, Yew was by his side, proud to be his right-hand man.

On the day of the kidnapping, they were on opposite sides and he didn't hold back.

He wasn't sure if Yew had survived his attack, so a part of him was relieved when Anne had informed him he was still alive. There was no doubt he would act after this, though. And if Yew later finds out his true identity…

Their relationship changed the moment he stepped out of House Geneolgia, and it would be hard to bring it back the way it was, if at all.

Oblivion ripped the paper into some pieces and watched them being blown away. He fixed his gazed outside for a minute until he heard footsteps and turned around to see Janne and Anne in front of him.

"So, Anne said you wanted to see me, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, I had her come get you as there's something I should mention. She recently let me know that Yew is in a coma but still alive."

"Wait, really?" The shock on Janne's face faded and he snorted. "I knew Yew's stubborn, but this takes the cake."

"Yes, him still alive does put a damper on our plans," Anne said.

"When Yew wakes up, he's going to wonder where we went. My hope is he doesn't come at us." Oblivion faced Janne. "I want you and Nikolai to keep an eye on him, and see that he doesn't get in our way."

"We can handle that, sure." Janne stretched his arms behind his neck. "I think I can even convince him to join us."

"And if that doesn't work?" Anne asked, pursing her lips.

The night he had met Anne, Oblivion had told himself he would see through his duty until the end. And anyone, including Yew, that went against him needed to be dealt with properly. He clenched his metal arm's fist, cold sweat trailing on the back of his neck.

"If he refuses to back down, Janne, then kill him."

 **(Other commentary)**

-One of the things I tried to tackle is Oblivion's mother. Griede said she left, but Yew mentioned she would come to the dinner table. So yeah, I came up with this.

-I didn't get to add this due to the story being in Oblivion's point of view, but I imagine Qada wanting to do some "experiments" with him, but Barbarossa is like cut it, lol.

-There are various meetings I didn't get to write/mention, like Minette, Aimee, and Angelo. Minette's I actually plan to do a short story on how she first starts out in the Glanz Empire while Aimee and Angelo I actually like misedejem's headcanon for that. Maybe I'll still do them one day.


End file.
